


Welcome Home

by FiliTheLionKing (IAmYourWatson), Krit



Series: The Silver Star [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: (implied non-con is a character's backstory and not part of the narrative), Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Canon Era, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmYourWatson/pseuds/FiliTheLionKing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: The Silver Star gets a new bouncer.





	Welcome Home

Alejandro Vasquez had spent a long time on the road, looking for a place to call home, where he wouldn't be judged for the color of his skin. As he rode into Rose Creek, he figured it would be another town that he passed through after doing some odd jobs. After poking around a bit, he ended up at The Silver Star, a large building at the edge of town that looked far nicer than most brothels he'd ever seen. Interesting. Maybe they needed a guard or a bartender. He tied up his horse, dusted himself off, and walked in. It wasn't busy at all, since the working hours hadn't started yet, and he saw a tall black man sitting at the bar, chatting with a Southern gentleman with a gold tooth. A good place to start. "Excuse me. I'm looking for work, and I've been a guard at a few places like these before."

 

Sam and Goodnight exchanged a considering look. “Have you, now?” Sam asked jovially, a kind yet somehow threatening smile on his face. “Why don’t you come have a seat here and you can tell us all about your experience and qualifications.” Goodnight gave a crooked half smirk and filled three glasses with the cheap watered down whiskey he kept on hand for the staff while they were on the clock. “Don’t be scared, son. We don’t bite.”

 

"I've been bitten by a rattlesnake before, muchacho. Sucked the poison out myself." Vasquez offered his own smile, charming yet dangerous. "I worked at The Blue Horse in Dodge, The Powdered Rose in Laredo, and The Hidden Pearl in San Francisco. A year at the first two, six months at the second. It closed, which is why I left. I'm good with a gun and I can wrestle most men down." He thanked Goodnight for the whiskey and took a sip.

 

“Well, we do have our fair spots of trouble now and again, even a reputable establishment such as this. Any of those fine places you mentioned employ gentlemen of the evening, or have you only ever worked guarding a female staff?” Sam raised an eyebrow and Goodnight leaned forward on the bar a little, interested in the answer.

 

"San Francisco is an interesting town. They take all types." Vasquez answered, trying to read Sam and Goodnight. He figured, if they were asking this question, he could allow himself a real answer. "In Mexico, men would be killed for being what I am. In San Francisco, no one cared. Only Laredo gave me trouble for it."

 

Sam raised an eyebrow in Goodnight’s direction, and the younger man smacked the bar top lightly. “A quick wit, an impressive resume, and he’s a confirmed bachelor. Ticks every box for me, Sam, you do what you will.”

 

Sam chuckled and turned back. “What’s your name, son?”

 

"Vasquez. Just Vasquez." He offered, smiling a real smile. "I assume you're Mr. Chisholm?" He asked Sam.

 

“Why, yes I am. Pleasure to meet you Vasquez. I’ll tell you what. We’ll give you a trial run. Let’s say a week. You do well and fit in, we keep you on. It doesn’t work out, you be on your way. Sound fair to you?” He held out his hand.

 

"Very fair, señor." Vasquez took Sam's hand and shook it, happy to have a job...for now. Maybe things would be good. He then turned to Goodnight. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

 

“Goodnight Robicheaux at your service!” Goodnight gave a little bow, complete with hand flourishes.

 

“Knock it off Goody!” Sam laughed. “Ignore him, he’s an over dramatic old fop.” Goodnight gasped indignantly and threw a rag at him. “Well! Instead of standing here and being grievously insulted by my oldest and dearest friend, why don’t I go introduce Monsieur Vasquez to the main attractions?”

 

“So long as you make sure Billy doesn’t scare him off and Faraday doesn’t instigate him.”

 

Goodnight scoffed. “I make no promises on either front. You can have the easy job of letting Horne know he finally has back up, then?” Sam grinned and gave a small salute before walking away and through the back. “Well then!” Goodnight clapped his hands together. “Allons-y!” He stepped out from behind the bar and headed up the stairs.

 

Vaquez gave Sam another nod before following Goodnight up the stairs. "Do you tend the bar, Señor Robicheaux?" He asked, partly to be polite, partly out of curiosity.

 

“Indeed, I do! I even still entertain clients from time to time. On occasion. Fewer and farther between these days, I’m more or less retired to be honest.” He stopped moving for a moment and turned back to look at Vasquez, a grin on his face. “But believe you me, I still got it.” He winked and continued on, stopping at a door and knocking. “Faraday! I swear, if you are drunk already, before the night’s even begun, I will tan your hide!”

 

A muffled thump sounded from inside. “You know I like that, Goody! It ain’t what I’d call a threat!”

 

“Open the damn door, you useless little- “

 

The door swung open, cutting him off, and a man with rusty curls and bright green eyes leaned against the frame. He was shirtless, and his pants were undone. “Well!” He grinned, looking Vasquez up and down. “What’s this?”

 

For a moment, all Vasquez could do was stare. The man was beautiful, like he'd stepped out of one of those romantic dime novels. Then he remembered himself and gave the man a charming, but disinterested smile. "Vasquez. I'm joining the security around here."

 

Faraday’s grin turned predatory. “Oh good, we got ourselves a Mexican!”

 

Goodnight huffed and shoved Faraday hard with a palm to the chest. “That’s enough outta you! That mouth ain’t for talking. The man’s been hired to protect you. It defeats the purpose if you make him punch you in the face.” Faraday giggled and winked at Vasquez licking his lips as he sauntered back into his room. “Ignore him.” Goodnight sighed. “No one raised him.” He crossed the hall and knocked far more kindly on the next door. “Teddy? You awake yet bébé?”

 

A bleary-eyed brunet poked his head out of the door, smiling softly at Goodnight. "Good morning, sir." He then raised an eyebrow at Vasquez, but he gave him a polite smile. "I'm sorry, sir, I don't take early clients. I'm still learning, y'see. Maybe Faraday?" He looked at Goodnight.

 

Goodnight smiled gently and ruffled his hair. “He’s not a client, cherie, he’s our new security guard. He’s gonna be helping Mr Horne keep you all safe.” He stepped back slightly and gestured to each of them. “Teddy, Vasquez. Vasquez...Teddy. Young Teddy is our newest addition, and he’s already quite popular. Everybody loves those wide doe eyes.” He grinned and brushed a knuckle over Teddy’s cheek.

 

Teddy rolled his eyes, but his smile showed that he didn't mind. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Vasquez. I serve men and women, and the women sometimes like an escort out at night. Mr. Horne usually helps with that, but you might too. If you don't mind."

 

"Of course. I'll be glad to help. And please, just call me Vasquez." He offered his hand, which Teddy shook.

 

"I gotta get dressed and go downstairs and help Mrs. Cullen with everyone's lunch, sir. I'll see you there!"

 

Goodnight chuckled fondly. “He’s a sweet little thing.” He moved on to the next door, and instead of knocking, just called out “Red? You wanna meet our new security guard?” After a moment, the door opened and a young Native man stepped out.

 

“You finally get Horne the back up he’s been passive aggressively stating he doesn’t need?” He raised an eyebrow and gave Vasquez an appraising look. “Not bad.”

 

“His name is Vasquez.” Red nodded and turned back into his room, closing the door without another word. “High praise, coming from him!” Goody nodded eagerly. “He likes you!”

 

Vasquez didn't hold back his chuckle, giving Goodnight a confused but amused look. "I'll take your word for it, Señor. I wonder, do only men serve here, or are there women too? They usually need someone nearby more often than the men."

 

Goodnight chuckled. “Emma will dip her toes in, so to speak, from time to time. Though to be honest, she needs only about as much protection as the men... If not less in some cases.” He sighed a bit. “I’ll be up front with you, son. Normally, it’s fairly straightforward and quiet here. This is a well respected and up scale establishment, not a back water cat house. But... well. Our boys can be a bit...” His smile turned forced. “Faraday is Faraday. Red and Billy have a zero tolerance policy for bullshit. And everyone is a bit protective of young Teddy.” He shrugged. “And of course, every so often, someone will happen by who takes issue with the nature of this place in one way or another and wants to start trouble.” He shook his head and his expression softened. “Anyhow, I saved the best for last. Our crown jewel.” He approached the last door in the hallway and pulled a key on a chain from around his neck. He unlocked the door and slipped inside. “Billy? Mon cher, we have a new friend. Come say hello.”

 

Vasquez nodded, taking in the wealth of information Goodnight was giving him. He seemed to have happened upon a very unique establishment. "I'll do my best to keep everyone safe...especially Teddy." He smiled. The boy was growing on him just from one encounter. He followed Goodnight into the room, where a lean Asian man, with only a sheet wrapped around his waist, stood running a hand through his hair. The man looked Vasquez over appraisingly, but seemed to find him unthreatening for now, as he then turned to Goodnight. Without a word, Billy crossed the room and drew Goodnight into a deep, passionate kiss. It was obviously possessive, a show of who Goodnight belonged to. When the kiss was done, Billy leveled him with a calculating gaze.

 

"Guns or fists?"

 

"I prefer guns, but I've never had any complaints about my fists either."

 

"Good." Billy nodded, sliding an arm around Goodnight's waist.

 

Goodnight grinned and nuzzled Billy’s neck. “I think he’ll fit in well here. I know Horne will appreciate the help.” He placed a wet kiss over Billy’s pulse. “And with that face and those muscles...” He chuckled darkly. “He might just find himself with an opportunity to make a little money on the side.” Goodnight hooked his fingers in the sheet around Billy’s waist. “I was just giving him the tour. He still needs to meet Horne and the Cullens.

 

Billy carefully removed Goody's fingers from his waist, kissing him deeply once again. "Finish the tour, dangshin, then come back to bed. And don't scare him, he obviously has never been in our particular line of work. Don't pressure him." He threw Vasquez a small smile before pushing Goody towards the door with a wink.

 

Goodnight laughed and motioned for Vasquez to follow him. “No pressure intended mon ami. Just saying. If you do want to dabble, you’re free to do so. Just talk the particulars over with Sam first.”

 

 

~*~

 

It had been a surprisingly good week for Vasquez. He had a room down the hall from the men he was protecting (though, the Cullens lived in a separate house nearby.), right next door to Sam and across from Horne. His meals were part of his compensation, and he was earning more money per day than he ever had in a month before. He could see himself staying here, if things worked out. Some of the men (and many of the women) who came in gave him appreciative looks, but they knew he was security, so they left him alone and flirted with Matthew and Goodnight instead. Tonight, though, a few women had asked Sam something while looking at him, only for Sam to shake his head no. Matthew leaned over and whispered to Vasquez. "They wanna know your price. My wife sometimes dabbles, and sometimes I do too, but so far Sam and Horne have been the only ones off limits." Vasquez nodded, thanking him for the information, then he gave Sam the signal that he was taking his break. He headed upstairs, trying to hold back his distress. No, he wouldn't. He couldn't. He headed towards his room, ignoring the feminine moans coming from Teddy's room and the quiet groaning from Billy's.

 

“You alright, son?” Goodnight called out softly from the top of the stairs. He stayed at his end of the hall, not wanting to spook the younger man. “Like I said your first day, nobody’s gonna make you do anything you don’t wanna do. If all you want is to keep your clothes on and stand around looking menacing, you are well within your rights and job description to do so. Patrons are always gonna ask. And you are allowed to always tell them no.” He chuckled. “Hell, even the main workers are allowed to turn folks down that they don’t wanna entertain. My daddy... He was in the slaver business. My friend Sam is most definitely not. You understand?”

 

Vasquez turned around, shaking from his bad memories. "I...I know that, I just..." He needed to confide in someone, but he wasn't sure if Goodnight really wanted to hear his sob story.

 

Goodnight took a few steps forward. “It’s alright, son. You won’t find judgment in this house. You can tell me whatever it is.” He made his voice calm and gentle and his movements completely non threatening.

 

"I...not out here." He beckoned Goodnight to the other end of the hall, where Vasquez's room was. He let the older man inside, closing the door. There was a bottle of whiskey on his little desk, and he opened the bottle, taking a long pull from it before offering it to Goodnight. He sat on his bed, gesturing for Goody to take the lone chair in the room. "...I always preferred men, and my family was deeply Catholic. I tried to hide it, but somehow, when I was 14, they found out. My father and my brothers literally dragged me to the church, where the priest screamed at me for hours. Then my father took me to the nearest whorehouse and told me to not come home until I'd proven myself to be a man. The madame… he paid her to keep me there and force me to...to...well, you know. And I did. For the next three years I pretended to be cured, saving my money so I could run away. My mother wanted me to marry some girl, and even though I didn't have enough money, I ran away. I haven't been back to Mexico since."

 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Goodnight’s hands twitched, wanting to reach out in comfort, but he stayed where he was asked to sit. “That’s awful. I’m so sorry. My own family did not react so well to my... proclivities either.” He sighed and shook his head. “But you’re safe now. We take care of each other here. In everything.” He scowled. “And I can tell you right now, Sam would never go along with something like that. Nor would anyone else here. Anybody looking for what your parents asked for, would be shown the door here right quick, I can guarantee you that!” He huffed.

 

Vasquez wasn't sure what reaction he had been expecting, but such vehement anger on HIS behalf wasn't it. He saw Goodnight's hands twitch, and he moved over on the bed, looking as if he was just offering Goody a better seat, but they both knew it was a plead for comfort. "I know the women that come here don't know this, and they mean well, but...sometimes, it brings back memories."

 

Goodnight moved over and sat on the bed next to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Folks are always gonna ask. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if every available lady who sees you walk through town tried to catch your eye.” He chuckled. “But we can make it very clear that you are off limits. And even if you do decide you wanna dabble, we can make it very clear that you only entertain men.” He squeezed his shoulder and smiled. “Nobody is ever gonna force you to do anything ever again. You understand?”

 

"....Sí...." Vasquez whispered, the weight of his memories crashing down on him. He leaned into Goodnight, hiding his face in the Southerner's shoulder as he tried, and failed, not to cry. There was a gentle knocking on the door. "Dangshin? Sam wants to know if Vasquez needs the night off. He says he told him not to eat that ham, and he only gets one night to 'cure his bellyache'." Billy knew it was an excuse, but he said nothing about it.

 

Goodnight held him gently and murmured reassurances in French. He smiled at the sound of Billy’s voice through the door. Sam always did know how to read a person. And Billy always knew how to read a situation. “Get some sleep. It’ll all work out. We’ve got your back. You’re part of the family now. You’re home.”


End file.
